1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relationship support apparatus, a relationship support method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a relationship support business for supporting men and women in seeking a relationship therebetween has been expanded by use of the Internet. A relationship support system used in the relationship support business is equipped with a search function useful for finding someone of the opposite sex that one likes, an opposite-sex partner recommendation function of referring a user who seeks a relationship with someone of the opposite sex to a person of the opposite sex determined to be suitable as the user's relationship partner, and other such functions. The relationship support system is provided with various ideas for promoting the use made by users.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-86214 discloses a technology in which a blurred image of an applicant who applies for a relationship is presented to the other person, it is verified whether or not the other person accepts the image exchange application, and if it is verified that the application is accepted, a higher-definition image of the other person than a blurred image of the other person is presented to the applicant while a higher-definition image of the applicant than the blurred image of the applicant is presented to the other person. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-86214, it is less likely that an individual is identified by an indefinite person viewing the image one-sidedly, which can promote the use of the system.